A connector including: a socket at least provided with multiple socket-side terminals disposed on a socket body; and a header provided with multiple header-side terminals and header-side holding metal fittings disposed on a header body, has heretofore been in use (see PTL 1, for example).
According to PTL 1, the socket and the header are fitted to each other to bring sets of the terminals respectively into contact and conduction with one another, and conductor patterns on circuit boards respectively connected to the sets of terminals are thus electrically connected to each other.